Three Hot Guys and Seven Days in Paradice
by Dazzled-1918
Summary: Meet Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. Three normal girls that won tickets for a seven day cruse. On the cruse they meet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Three normal guys that leave them utterly breathless...AH/Rated T cus i'm paranoid...
1. Chat Room

**WOOOO!!!! I FINALY GOT FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! Ok so this is a ALL HUMAN story, it might be a little OOC, but i tryed to keep the characters as close to origional as possible... **

**So wanna hear the story behind the story? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway... I went on a cruse about four years ago and i loved it(BTW that was way before I even knew what Twilight was) and so i was sitting in my room thinking 'What if Bella and Alice and Rosalie all went on a cruse? That idea kinda stuck, so i put a plot to it and here you go!**

**DISCLAMER! I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!!! AND IF I WAS I WOULDNT BE WRITING FANFICTION!!! I WOULD BE LAUGHING EVILLY AT HOW I MADE SO MUCH MONEY ON A DREAM AND ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE WHO WISH THEY WERE ME!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAcoughAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**

* * *

"Alice, you had better thank them." I said, referring to the two bell-boys that were struggling to carry our nine bags. Rosalie brought three, I brought two, but Alice, being Alice, brought four.

"Don't worry Bella, I will." She said.

"This place is amazing." Rosalie said.

And it was. Everything about this place is astounding, the marvelously arranged flowers, the pottery, the paintings that looked like originals, and the out of this world view of the sea out of the vast windows.

"Ok ladies you are in the penthouse suite. This is Kate and she will show you to your suite and around the ship. Enjoy." The man at the desk said.

"Thanks." We all told him.

"Ok guys; are you ready to see your penthouse suite?" Kate asked. She had pail blond hair and was maybe in her early thirty's. She was tall, but not by much. And she was very pretty.

"Definitely." Rosalie told her.

"Follow me." She said.

Kate took us to the elevators at the very front of the ship and then to the very top deck. When we exited the elevators we were in a long hallway with several rooms all that were named. There was the Glass House room, the Evernight room, the Marked room, the Inkheart room, and then she stopped in front of the room named Twilight.

She opened the door and led us through a striking room that was decorated in blood red and black. It had two doors, and she led us through the first one, it lead into a bedroom with a huge bed with a deep maroon comforter a black pillows. It had a flat screen TV and a huge stereo and a flat screen computer.

"This room is your bedroom. It has a flat screen TV with DVD, Blue Ray, and VHS. These two cases," she pointed to two tall cases on ether side of the TV, "are stalked with more movies than you could watch during the whole cruse. And if there is a certain movie you want to watch that isn't there just call the front desk and they will send it up. And there is a computer, that has Wi-Fi everywhere."

"Whoa." I said.

She smiled. "This door," she pointed to a door on the opposite side of the bed and lead us to it, "leads to your balcony. It has a Jacuzzi, and a bar. "

The balcony was phenomenal. The Jacuzzi looked heavenly. But it looked like one of the kind of things that you spend the whole time trying to figure out how to work it but never do.

"In here is your closet," she said and took us into another door from the bedroom. It was huge. Alice was happy that all of her close would fit. Then she took us into the front room and into the other door.

"This is your bathroom. It has a spa bath, a shower, which you can adjust the jets, a vanity mirror and three sinks." she explained.

This room was decked out in blacks and deep reds too.

"Ok, if you want I can show you around the ship." She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Rosalie said, and we nodded.

She showed us the three pools. One was indoor, two were outdoor, and one of the outdoor ones had several slides going into it, and the other one had a bar that you could sit at while still in the pool.

She showed us the casino, the spa, the club, the library, the gym, the bar, the music room, the internet café, the buffet and three dining rooms, and the theater.

Then she took us back to our room. "Ok, do you want me to show you how to work the Jacuzzi?"

"Yes!" I said.

After she finished showing us how to work the Jacuzzi and how to adjust the shower and bath she said, "Ok there is the captions dinner tonight, I can bring you three some dresses tonight to pick from if you want?"

"Yes!!" Alice squealed.

"Ok the dinner starts at 7, so I'll bring the dresses by around 6:15 ok?" she asked.

"Ok!" Rosalie said.

"You guys remember, you can have anything brought up to your room, movies, books, music, food, anything. And you can ask for anything from me, any time. And it's all free. I love to plan stuff for people." She told us.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first one we call." I told her, and the others nodded.

"Oh, and your computer has a chat setting, all of the computers on the ship do and you can meet rely cool and amazing people on it. I'll leave you to unpack now. Bye." She said.

After we finished unpacking and getting everything situated and put away, we all went and laid on the bed.

"W-O-W" was all I could say.

"I know." Alice said, and Rosalie nodded.

I still can't believe how we got these tickets. We were all sitting in the car on the way home from the mall listening to our favorite station, when the DJ said, "Ok, time to call in ladies and gents, if you want the three seven day cruse tickets call NOW!"

We all hit the eight buttons on our phones, because we all had this station on speed dial because they have the best prizes, and held our breath.

Then, after what felt like forever, Alice's phone picked up and we heard the DJ say "Hello? You are the winner! Congratulations! What's your name?"

"Oh my gosh! My name is Alice and I LOVE THIS STATION!!!!" she screamed.

"Ok Alice, come by our location and pick up your tickets! Oh and you and two friends might want to start packing, because your plane leaves in four days!" he said.

We stopped by the station and she got out and picked up the tickets and when she got back in the car said, "You do know what this means right?"

"We're going to the Bahamas?" I said

"Besides that." She said rolling her eyes.

I shook my head, and Rosalie yelled, "SHOPPING!"

Wow, looking back at that day, it was incredible. Alice has always had this knack for knowing stuff, from how much money to gamble and on what number to what we would get her for a present to when to call a radio station to win stuff.

We are a odd group. There is Rosalie, the blond bombshell, who can seduce any man with a bat of her eyelashes. And Alice, the short midget, who is the only person that I know that is four foot five and can wear three inch heals and dance and not fall a single time. And then there is me, Bella, the most plain and clumsy person in the world.

The both tell me that I don't see my self right, that I am really beautiful and any guy would be lucky to meet me. But, I don't think there is a man alive that could put up with my clumsiness.

* * *

Later, around four forty-five, Rosalie and Alice were watching Blood and Chocolate, the werewolf movie and I had already seen it so I went to the computer and went to the chat room, and it asked me for a user name and password.

"Hey guys, what should I use for a user name on this chat room thing?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Hmmm… how about klutz?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

"Ok thanks." I said.

I typed that in as the name and for the password I put password. Immature, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Not many people were on, but one name caught me eye. It said "Piano Man' and there picture was of a beautiful baby grand piano.

I clicked on it and started a conversation with them.

**Klutz: **hello?

**Piano Man: **hi!

**Klutz: **heyy

**Piano Man: **wrud?

**Klutz: **nm… bored

**Piano Man: **me 2

**Piano Man: **is this ur first cruse?

**Klutz: **yep. U?

**Piano Man: **nope… this is like my third…

**Klutz: **ooohh… so you liked it enough 2 come back?

**Piano Man:** yeah, me and my 2 brothers love it here. R u here with anyone else?

**Klutz: **Yeah my 2 best friends.

**Piano Man: **kewl. R u going to the Captions dinner 2night?

**Klutz: **Defiantly. U?

**Piano Man: **My brothers and I are going. Maybe we'll see you there.

**Klutz: **That'd be cool.

Brave Bella decided to show up, so I typed,

**Klutz: **so what are you and your brothers like?

**Piano Man:** Emmett's the oldest, he's huge. Like the hulk. But not green… and he is so funny and just a joy to have around. Jasper is the second oldest, he is really calm and laid back, nothing really bothers him but he's really empathetic, he can kinda tell how you feel by just being in the same room with you. And then there's me. Edward. I'm the youngest. They say it's like I know what people are thinking… but I just know how to read people's faces really well… were all really close. What about you and your friends??

Wow. They sound amazing… and he wants to hear about me! And Alice and Rosalie, but that's beside the point.

**Klutz: **Alice is short, like 4'10" and very hyper. She has really short black hair that sticks out in every direction. And she can kinda tell what's gonna happen before it does. Like what we are gonna get her for a gift. Rosalie is tall and blonde and very self confident. But not conceded. She is very kind and cares what people have to say about her and the people she cares about. And I'm kinda tall but not as tall as Rosalie. I have brown hair and brown eyes. And I'm probably the clumsiest person who ever walked the earth.

**Piano Man: **Wow. You 3 sound cool. I'd like to meet you some time. I bet Emmett and Jasper would like 2 meet you 3 2.

**Klutz: **you2. I bet the girls would love 2 meet you.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and since I was the closest I got it, and I doubt Rosalie and Alice moved at all, they were in the very end of the movie, where she says 'May you know the Age of Hope when you see it' so they weren't going anywhere.

I opened the door and Kate was standing there with a cart of dresses.

"Oh wow… is it 6 already?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, "What have you three been doing?"

"Alice and Rosalie are just finishing watching 'Blood and Chocolate' and I've been on the chat room thing." I said.

"Did you meet anyone worthwhile?" she asked, with a smile.

"There was this one guy… who I left in the middle of a conversation!" I realized and dashed back to the computer.

There were several messages.

**Piano Man: **Maybe we'll see you there.

**Piano Man: **Hello…?

**Piano Man: **r u there???

**Piano Man: **u didn't even tell me you're name…

**Piano Man: **Hello??????

**Klutz: **srry… Hey I g2g. we'd love 2 meet you at the dinner. Maybe we'll run into each other…

**Klutz: **and btw, my names Bella. I'll be looking for you.

**Piano Man:** we will look 4 you 2… see u there.

**Piano Man: **bye.

**Klutz: **bye.

After I said bye I logged off and turned around to find Kate, Rosalie, and Alice by the bed looking at the dresses Kate brought, trying to pick one.

Suddenly Alice shouted, "STOP! That one is perfect for you Bella!" pointing to the midnight blue dress in Kate's hands. It looked absolutely astonishing.

"Go try it on." Kate said.

I toke the dress and went to the bathroom. After I stripped down and put it on I looked in the mirror. The dark blue made my pail skin glow, and the top was form-fitting and it looked great. It was one that is kinda strapless, but in the middle of the chest it has straps that go behind your neck and tie. It loosened up after the bust and had little wavelets going down the front.

When I got out I said, "What do you think?" and did a little spin so they could see the whole dress.

"Bella, you look incredible!" Rosalie said.

"Bella you are defiantly wearing that dress tonight." Alice said, and Kate nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok. I'm gonna go change back out of it." I said and went back in the bathroom and changed back into my t-shirt and jeans.

When I got back I put the dress aside and helped Rosalie and Alice find dresses. After a couple of minuets Kate showed us a blood red dress that was strapless and it just screamed Rosalie.

"Rosalie! Go try that one on!" Alice and I said. And she went to the bathroom and came out a couple minuets later in the dress and it was just as I thought, that dress looked astonishing on her. She had her long blond hair pulled over one shoulder and the red of the dress made her naturally tan skin radiant. The dress hugged her curves at her waist and the shortness of it made her long legs seam even longer.

"I am so wearing this tonight." She said before we could tell her she has to.

After fifteen more minutes of looking through dresses, Alice came across one she liked. It was pitch black, with straps like the one I picked out, and it had a white clip where they connected to the front. It was entirely form-fitting, and it only went to her mid thighs, which made her short legs seem longer. Her hair and the dress were the same tone of black so it didn't clash. With the right pair of heels that outfit would be killer.

"You are wearing that dress tonight whether you want to or not. It looks amazing on you Alice!" Kate said.

"Ok, now that you have your dresses, I'll go so you can get ready for the dinner. Bye!" she said.

"Bye Kate!" we all said.

"Wait, before I go, who was it you were talking to on the chat room, Bella?" she asked

"Umm… it was this guy… his username was Piano Man." I said. Alice and Rosalie both snickered, and I blushed furiously.

"Oh, Ok." She said as she was shutting the door. "I may have to find out who that is for you."

"Spill." Alice demanded.

"Here, you can read the conversation, I didn't exit out." I said, rather than telling them that I had set us up with three guys that I met on a chat room.

Alice sat down in the chair and started reading, and Rosalie was reading over her shoulders.

Several times the squealed and gasped. Finally they turned back to me with shocked expressions.

"Bella… you hooked us up… with three guys… ON THE FIRST DAY!" Rosalie said.

* * *

**So... Wat did ya think??? **

**REVIEW!!!! And you can tell me you thoughts, opinions... ANYTHING! Just Review...**

**NOW GO!!!!! **

**(P.S. links for the dresses on my profile!)**


	2. Captions Dinner

**Woo! Chapter Two! Finaly! **

**I want to send a BIG shout out to my new beta reader izzy (dot) bella 322!!! She is amazing and this would have taken MUCH longer to get out without her!**

**DISCLAMER: nope, sorry. I still don't own Twilight.**

"How did you do it?" Alice said, slightly dumbfounded.

"I just talked to him…" I said, feeling the blush rising to my cheeks.

"CoughflirtedCough." Rosalie said, causing the blush to get darker.

"Well since you set us up-" Alice started to say.

"With three guys that we don't know!" Rosalie interrupted.

"We have to look entirely out of this world." Alice said with a smirk.

I gulped, Alice only gets that kind of look when she is about to have a long round of Dress-Up-Bella. She was already getting her curling iron and makeup bag and everything else set up in the bathroom.

"Alice…" I said slowly, in a warning tone as I started to back away. But Rosalie stopped me and pulled me in the bathroom.

"Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way, now sit down." Alice said, pointing at one of the chairs in front of the mirrors.

"Fine. But I'm bringing my iPod." I said as I reluctantly sat down.

While she pinned and curled my hair, Jimmy Eat World ran through my head. A Praise Chorus was what was playing when she finished. The last line kept running through my head, giving me inspiration and courage.

_I want to always feel like part of this was mine_

_I want to fall in love tonight; I want to fall in love tonight_

_I want to fall in love tonight_.

I looked in the mirror at myself, and I couldn't believe that Alice had done all this in the short time she had been working on me. My eyes were a smoldering blue, that made my brown eyes pop, and I had a light bronze blush on and it all looked incredible.

I went to put on my dress, which was still laying on the bed, and when I went back Alice and Rosalie were both finished with their professional looking makeup. Alice was finished with spiking her hair and was working on Rosalie's hair, which she was curling and making it gently curl down her back.

"What shoes am I wearing?" I asked Alice.

"I set three sets of heels by the bed, yours are the ones with the five straps that go over the toes and are connected in the middle, and two straps that wound half way up the ankle. They also have the smallest heels"

" The blue ones" She added at my dumbfound expression.

I went to look and I almost had a heart attack. Sure they were the shortest of the three, Rosalie's made me dizzy just looking at them, but they were still taller than I would have liked.

They were lacy and fit perfectly. At least I can walk in them, I thought.

After we put on our shoes and Alice handed Rosalie a beautiful necklace that fell right above the top of the dress, we were ready to go.

"Wait, do we sit in the open and let them come to us or look for them?" I asked.

"We sit in the middle and wait for them to come to us." Alice said confidently. And with that we headed down to the dining room, I only tripped once, and Rosalie saved me from doing a face plant. Kate was waiting for us at the door.

"There you are! I have a table for you right here." She said as she lead us to a small table in the very middle of the room, there were two flours and the second one was open in the middle and you could see down to the first and it was a perfect view of us.

We ordered our food and sat talking. After awhile I saw three guys coming towards our table, and they were exactly how Edward described them.

"Guys… I think they're coming." I whispered. I sat straighter in my seat and took a drink of my strawberry daiquiri, counting down from three in my head.

As I got to one they were at our table, and I smiled at them. Only one of them caught my eye, don't get me wrong the other two looked like models too, but he was beautiful. He had messy bronze hair and bright emerald eyes. He wore a dark blue - darker than my dress - dress shirt, and black slacks. I was silently praying that he was the one I talked to, Edward.

"Hi I'm Bella... Or Klutz." I said, holding my breath and his gaze.

"Hey I'm Edward." He said, with the most breath-taking crooked smile on his face.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said, she was looking directly at the weight lifter - Emmett.

"Emmett." He said.

"Alice." She said. She only had eyes for the honey blond though.

"Jasper." He said with a slight Texan accent.

"Do you ladies mind if we join you?" Emmett asked smoothly.

"Not at all." I replied with a smile.

Edward sat next to me, Jasper sat between me and Alice, and Emmett sat between Alice and Rosalie.

"Took you long enough to find us." Alice playfully teased.

"Emmett's an idiot and Edward barley described ya'll. We didn't have much to work with." Jasper said.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"Hey! I told you everything Bella told me Jasper!" Edward said.

They teased each other so lightly, almost carelessly, that it just makes you start giggling. Plus, the look on Emmett's face when jasper called him an idiot was priceless.

Just then a waitress appeared and asked if the boys wanted anything to drink, Jasper got a margarita Emmett got a pina colada and Edward got a Mojito, and if they wanted to order.

Edward looked at me after he ordered his drink and saw my questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"A Mojito?" he said.

"And that is…?" I said.

He got that crooked grin on his face again, "You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?" he said.

After the waitress left the conversation picked up again.

"Where are you all from?" Edward asked.

"Were all from a little town in Washington." Rosalie said.

"Really? That's cool. Were from Phoenix Arizona." Emmett said.

"That's where my mom lives." I said suddenly and randomly, but Edward seemed interested.

The waitress arrived again with our refills and the guys drinks. Edward's was in a tall glass with an icy clear liquid in it, with a lime slice in it and some mint leaves mixed in the drink.

He handed it to me, "Go on, taste it." He urged.

I took a sip and was surprised, it was sweet, with a hint of citrus and mint, but as I swallowed it I tasted the kick of the rum and gasped. He laughed.

"That got me the first time too." He said.

"Wow." I said, still in shock from the sudden taste in the drink. I reached out and took a big gulp of my drink, trying to get rid of the intense taste of rum on my tongue.

"Thirsty?" Rosalie asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"That drink is wicked." I said pointing at the drink that was currently in Edwards hand and he was taking a drink.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ummmm…" I said biting my lip. I couldn't remember.

"It's a Mojito. It's got strong rum in it." Edward said.

"Really? I'll have to get that sometime…" she said.

When the waitress brought us our food the guys ate some of ours too. There was enough that we all ate till we were full, and the conversation never ceased. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. I learned so much about them. They had always lived in the same house. There mom was an architect who loved to design houses, and personally designed there's. There dad was a doctor. Then we started to talk about our jobs, and I learned that Emmett was a body builder, big shocker there, Jasper was studding to be a history professor, and Edward was a musician. They learned that Rosalie is an aspiring model, trying to be discovered, Alice is a personal shopper for some of the best, and then Edward asked what I do.

"I work a day job at starbucks, but I want to be an author. I have already started to write my book." I said with a smile. I have always loved to read, and one day my dad said I should put all that knowledge to use and write a book.

Edward was fascinated, and kept asking about it. What genre is it, what is the plot, who are the main characters, on and on and on.

Finally I started asking about his job. I learned that he is writing a symphony, and he writes music a lot. He said he visits the music room often too, because they have a piano and he plays routinely.

Finally we discovered a common ground. The music that we listen to. We love classical, but then we got into a debate between Jimmy Eat World and The Spill Canvas. I like Jimmy Eat World, and he likes The Spill Canvas. Finally, we decided to go to the music room one day and listen to the other band.

Then it was time to go. They walked us to our room, and while we were saying goodbye Edward said, "What are you three doing tomorrow? Maybe we could meet at the pool or something."

"The pool sounds great. Do you want to meet at one thirty at the indoor pool?" Alice asked.

"That sounds perfect. See you ladies tomorrow." Jasper said.

When we got in our room, Alice decided we needed to celebrate meeting such great guys so we called room service and ordered a picture of margaritas, picked a movie and wasted away the night in Margareta Ville.

My mind wasn't there fully though. Half of it was thinking about Edward and how exited I was to meet him the next day.

**1.**

**2..**

**3...**

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
